Durak
|Base ID = }} Durak is an Orsimer ranger and member of the Dawnguard. According to dialogue, he joined the order to avenge the deaths of his two wives, who were killed by vampires. Interactions Dawnguard He is initially met by the Dragonborn as a random encounter. He will appear in one of the major cities of Skyrim, where he offers them a chance to join the Dawnguard, a recently reestablished ancient order of vampire hunters. Later on, he is seen outside of Fort Dawnguard, practicing his aim with a crossbow. When asked about the bow, he mentions that it is common for people not to be familiar with it, as it is a Dawnguard specialty. However, he will give the Dragonborn a standard crossbow and some steel bolts to practice. Upon the completion of the quest "Prophet," he becomes available as a follower. If the Dragonborn is not an Orc, and also has not become Blood-Kin through some other means, he will also send word to Orc strongholds throughout Skyrim, so that they allow the Dragonborn entry. Kindred Judgment After the Dragonborn and Serana return to Fort Dawnguard with Auriel's Bow, Isran rallies the Dawnguard to attack Castle Volkihar and eliminate Harkon and his court before they can carry out the Tyranny of the Sun prophecy. Durak joins the group Isran takes to attack Harkon, and can be killed if he is overwhelmed by Harkon's court members once inside the castle. If he survives, he remains in the main hall with Isran, Sorine Jurard, Gunmar, and Celann to cover the Dragonborn's back as they and Serana prepare to confront Harkon alone. Follower As a follower, Durak has no level cap, as with fellow Dawnguard followers Celann and Ingjard. His specialties are Archery, Light Armor, One-Handed, and Block. Dialogue Dawnguard "You there. The Dawnguard is looking for anyone willing to fight against the growing vampire menace. What do you say?" :What's the Dawnguard? "We're vampire hunters. We search out and destroy those bloodsucking scum wherever we find them." :I haven't noticed any vampire menace. "You're not paying attention then. Like most everyone else around here. Haven't you heard that the Hall of the Vigilants was destroyed by vampires? They never took the threat seriously, and now they've paid the price." ::Vigilants? Dawnguard? What are you talking about? "The Vigilants mostly hunt down daedra worshippers, which is why they got torn to pieces when they went up against vampires. That's why our leader Isran is reestablishing the Dawnguard. Real, serious vampire hunters." :Killing vampires? Where do I sign up? "Ha. Isran's going to like you. Go talk to him at Fort Dawnguard, southeast of Riften. He'll decide if you're Dawnguard material." :Sorry, I'm not interested. "That's what everybody says, right up until they find their throat being ripped out by a pack of hungry vampires. If you change your mind and decide to join the fight before it's too late, talk to Isran at Fort Dawnguard, southeast of Riften." At Fort Dawnguard: "Well, well. You made it. Good. Isran's in the fort. He'll get you sorted out." :What's the Dawnguard? "We're vampire hunters. We search out and destroy those bloodsucking scum wherever we find them." :What's that you're shooting with? "Never seen a crossbow before, eh? Not surprised. Kind of a Dawnguard specialty. Nothing better for putting down vampires. Here, take this one and give it a try. You'll want to know how to use it if you really plan to join the Dawnguard." :Why did you join the Dawnguard? "I lost two wives to vampires. I will avenge them. It is good to know that I will not have to do it alone. I'm glad this Dawnguard exists." :I haven't noticed any vampire menace. "You're not paying attention then. Like most everyone else around here. Haven't you heard that the Hall of the Vigilants was destroyed by vampires? They never took the threat seriously, and now they've paid the price." ::Vigilants? Dawnguard? What are you talking about? "The Vigilants mostly hunt down daedra worshippers, which is why they got torn to pieces when they went up against vampires. That's why our leader Isran is reestablishing the Dawnguard. Real, serious vampire hunters." "May your blades stay sharp." ;Kindred Judgment Isran: "Everyone! Gather 'round! Come on then, we haven't got all day! For too long we've allowed these vampires to poison the night and kill our people! Now, we finally have the means to strike back! We now have Auriel's Bow. The gods themselves have favored us and we must answer with action! The time has come to finally put an end to Harkon and his unholy prophecy! We will march on their lair and destroy those wretched abominations so they can no longer corrupt our world! This is our fight and this is our fate! This is the time of the Dawnguard!" Florentius: "Burn them all!" Celann: "Kill the abominations!" Agmaer: "Victory to the Dawnguard!" Sorine: "Give him a crossbow bolt between the eyes for me!" Beleval: "Send the troll after them!" Gunmar: "Send them to Oblivion!" Florentius: "Praise Arkay!" Durak: "The prophecy is no more!" Quotes *''"Report to Isran at Fort Dawnguard. And get moving if you're serious about it. The vampires aren't going to wait around to make their next move."'' *''"Glad you decided to give it a try. I hope Isran likes you."'' *''"If you're here to join up, you need to see Isran. He's up at the fort talking to some Vigilant."'' *''"It is time for action."'' – During Kindred Judgment *''"Destroy every last one of them!"'' – During Kindred Judgment *''"Malacath witness our deeds."'' Bugs *It is possible for Durak to be killed during the quest "Kindred Judgment." To avoid this, it is recommended for the Dragonborn to face Harkon immediately, and skip as many the fights with other vampires as possible. *If Durak is killed after he is met during the random encounter and the Dragonborn arrives at Fort Dawnguard afterwords, his corpse will be found lying on the ground outside of the Fort. **The corpse of Durak may stand upright and remain still. To fix this, reload the save. Appearances * de:Durak es:Durak ru:Дорак pl:Durak fr:Durak Category:Dawnguard Members Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Dawnguard: Quest Givers